The Foxy Bat Duo (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A one-shot request for SuperSonicBros123. Rouge and Tails become friends, and later thieves, starting a ten year crime run and being the best in the business. As their run ends and they enjoy their retirement, Rouge develops feelings for a more fully grown Tails. Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this one-shot. I don't own Sonic or any associated properties.**

**God, I have a weird career on here, don't I? From my two requested stories to smutty one-shots to my main story to more smut. This is another request by SuperSonicBros123, and this time, it's Tails and Rouge centred. I think the first time I've done just these two, so it's a nice change of pace, at least. It also has a unique concept to if which I quite like. I do like to maintain balance on here, but I have no clue what I'm going to write after this is done. I guess that we'll find out, won't we? As always, all characters are the appropriate age, and I'll see you all at the bottom. You know the drill**

* * *

In the midst of a spring afternoon, Tails was working hard on his newest project to help him and his fellow freedom fighters. It was an aeroplane, and while the yellow fox hadn't finished the design yet, he was proud of what he had done so far, just then adding more parts to the wings.

"Hmm... these should be good for draft... and turning... okay, that's good..." He smiled. "I think that I've earned myself a bit of a break."

He walked away, deciding to get himself a drink of soda from his fridge, and some lunch too, and headed outside. He basked in the gleaming sun and the spring air, letting the scent of fresh, growing flowers go up his nose.

"Ah... this... this is good weather..." He looked up and saw a figure. "Is that... a leaf falling?" He peered closer. "No... I don't think it is... who is that?"

Meanwhile, high up in the sky, Rouge the bat was flying around, sighing. "Man... it's tough to be a bad guy. I'm way off base with my jewel stealing... it's no wonder that I'm so frustrated..." She looked down, seeing Tails. "Ooh... who's that? Eh... maybe I'll find out. I need to rest up..."

"Is she coming towards me?" asked Tails.

Rouge slowly descended, landing in front of the yellow fox and smiling widely. "Hi."

Tails blushed at her smile, finding it very cute already. "Um... hello..."

Rouge smiled. "Sorry to intrude. I've just been flying around all day, and I needed a break."

"No, it's fine," Tails said. "I... I was just taking a break myself..."

"Oh? From what?" Rouge asked.

"I... build stuff..." Tails said.

"Oh, like models of things?" asked Rouge.

"No, more like... the real things. I'm working on a plane right now," Tails smiled. "Well, not right now now, but... after my break..."

Rouge looked over the young fox. She could tell that, for one as young as he was, he'd worked up a good build over time. She couldn't help but imagine what a cute fox like this would look like with more time. She saw a lot of potential in him, and smiled again.

"Could I see the plane?"

"Uh... s-sure!" Tails said. He led Rouge into his home, and took her over to see his plane. "There it is."

Rouge looked at, chuckling. "That's really impressive."

Tails smiled. "It took me a few weeks to get to this, and it's still not even halfway done."

"Are you working on it on your own?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah..." Tails said. "I help out the other freedom fighters, but... we don't hang around. Everyone else is too busy with other stuff, and I don't really have other friends besides them."

"Why not?"

Tails sighed, turning to show off his two tails. "Because of these..."

Rouge looked at the two tails, reaching out to pet them. "But... they're so cute..."

"Y-You think so?" Tails asked. "I thought you'd hate them..."

"No, that's not the case," Rouge said. "Why would anyone bully someone as sweet as you?"

"The tails, mostly. But they do let me fly." He smiled a bit and hovered to show Rouge. "See? They're not all bad. They'd have been better if I didn't get bullied so much for them, though..."

Rouge smiled at him. "If I went to the same school as you, I'd always protect you," she said.

Tails blushed. "Thanks..." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, yeah. Because of that bullying, I devoted myself to mastering electrical stuff and mechanics and engineering... I'm sorry if this is boring you."

"No, it's actually interesting," Rouge smiled. "Cute and smart? A rare combo."

"As is pretty and kind, which is what you are," Tails said. "I mean, if you wanted to be called pretty. Because I think you are. But, I was just saying if-"

He was cut off by the white bat's laugh, and normally, if this were a normal bully, Tails would turn away, plug his ears with his fingers, and try to tune it out. But he liked the sound of Rouge's laughter, finding it rich and a bit... sultry. A word he didn't know the meaning of, but he just felt like it fit right with the woman before him.

"I like it," Rouge said. "Pretty... sure seems like you mean it too. I've heard my fair share of being called hot and gorgeous and sexy. I like pretty, though."

"Well... I'm glad... because I think you're very pretty..." Tails said, looking down at his shoes. "But, I must ask... why did you drop by here?"

"I told you, I needed a break," Rouge said.

"Yeah, but, why were you flying in the first place?"

Rouge sighed. "I'm... a jewel thief..."

"A thief?!" Tails sounded panicked.

"Yes and no?" Rouge said. "It's a long story, but basically, the jewels I'm stealing? They were all already mine."

"What do you mean?" The yellow fox seemed to calm down a bit now.

"I... found them," Rouge said. "Or rather, stumbled across them. Complete accident. I used to be a pickpocket, and I was doing my usual flying route around the town, and I stumbled upon a pile of jewels, all rare and valuable. But I got caught out for having them, even though I found them first. They're locked up in museums and other places, and there was a lot of other jewels down there that I missed. I know that because I checked to see if I could get any."

"How much would you say that they're worth altogether?" asked Tails.

"All in all, considering that they were all authentic and there were at least 40 lbs worth? Maybe... 60 million?"

Tails' eyes bulged from his head. "That... that is a lot of money..."

Rouge giggled. "Hehe!"

"What?"

"Sorry! It's just... your eyes went so wide. It's kinda cute..." Rouge smiled. "Is there anything that you do that doesn't look cute?"

Tails shrugged. "Maybe? I don't know..." He cleared his throat. "Still... 60 million... and that's exact, huh?"

"Well, there could be a whole lot more involved," Rouge said. "I haven't had a lot of luck in trying to get them back. By which, I mean, none at all. I need a partner to help me, and it's not stealing if they were sort of mine already. We're taking from bad people."

Tails thinks it over. "Hmm..." He strokes his muzzle. "All right... I'll help you out. But I have one condition."

"Name it," Rouge said.

"Whatever money we make, we don't keep it all. Since it'll be a lot, we're going to help people with it that need it," Tails said. "I don't want us to be selfish with it. But... I wouldn't be opposed to us keeping a little bit. But we'll keep it anonymous, of course."

Rouge giggled. "That's a good partner in... um... not crime." She reached her hand out. "You have a deal."

Tails shook her hand. "Deal."

Rouge smiled. "Sweet! With my stealth and your hacking skills, we'll be unstoppable!"

Tails smiled, and over the next ten years, they found out that she was right. A couple of years into their thieving days, they'd gotten enough of the jewels to open up their own store, if they so desired, but they stuck to the agreement of helping people who needed it. Case in point, one night, they were looking for a rare dark blue jewel. Both wore black to conceal themselves better.

"So, what's the deal with this one?" Tails asked. His voice had deepened a bit.

Rouge smiled. "This dark beauty was the first one I remember seeing. I was wondering when we'd find it, really."

Tails smiled, using a device to scan around the building. "Not a lot of security. Then again, this is a new place that they just finished building. It should be easy for you to get in, get what you need, and get out."

Rouge nodded. "Yep. Same procedure as always. You knock out the power, I sneak in and grab it, and we get out of dodge."

"I know that I say this a lot, but good luck in there," Tails said.

Rouge leaned over, kissing the yellow fox's cheek. "You too..."

Tails blushed, and watched as Rouge flew up to the roof. He quickly got to work on knocking out the power to the building, and he heard the commotion of some guards inside complaining, hearing a backup generator whirring. Luckily, he knew that Rouge had something for that too, and that was taken out as well, followed by more commotion.

Inside the building, Rouge had knocked out the backing generator, and managed to silently knock out some guards. Not all of them, just those that were more in the way of her path than others. She got to the glass case in the centre, using her gloves which Tails had modified to contain an acidic fume. The gloves melted through the glass, and Rouge quickly grabbed the jewel inside before flying up again, soon finding herself on the roof and descending down to Tails.

"Great work in there!" Tails said. "You get it?"

Rouge showed the jewel. "I did indeed. This one's a beauty..."

"I just hope that those gloves helped," Tails said.

"Are you kidding? Like a charm. You probably tested them a hundred times."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't wear them with the jewel in my hand. Don't want it to melt," Tails said cautiously.

Rouge smiled at that, and about three more years after that, they had moved in together into Tails' workshop, which was now turned into more of a house which also served as their headquarters. Although they lived together by this point, and were sitting on tons of money, Tails hadn't tried anything on Rouge... as much as she'd wanted him to.

What didn't help was one day, after Tails got back home from an errand run, a bag in his hand. "Phew!" he said, panting. "That's the last time I go and spot Knuckles at the gym. The dude moved so much between workouts that I feel like I lost more weight than him."

Rouge, looking over Tails' more teenage body, nodded. "Well, you've become quite the chiselled young man yourself, you know."

Tails blushed. "Rouge... come on..." His tails wagged cutely.

The white bat walked over to him. "You know, if you were older... there'd be so many things I'd like to do with you..."

Tails nodded. "I... think I can guess... that book you gave me for my birthday still gives me nightmares..."

"It teaches you very valuable lessons in life and love," Rouge said. "It's special. Plus, it helps you learn."

"Point taken," Tails said. "And besides, I'd much rather learn it from a book that you give me as opposed to Sonic and Knuckles relaying the information of their recent conquests."

"They're just pigs. Ignore them."

Tails smiled. "Speaking of birthdays, someone told me that it was yours. So... I got you a gift."

"That does explain the bag," Rouge said. "Also, you remembered my birthday? How old am I?"

"Well, I just turned fifteen, and you're... nineteen today. Not much older than me."

"Ah, good memory," Rouge smiled. "So... could I have my present?"

Tails smiled, reaching into the bag and finding another bag inside it. He held it up and gave it to Rouge, and she saw that there was clothing inside the bag, but couldn't quite make it out. All that she saw was white, black, and a dash of pink. She seemed confused, so she looked at Tails.

"What is this?" she asked.

The yellow fox smiled. "Go put it on."

Rouge shrugged, nodding and turning to head to her room. It was quite large, even with all of the money that Tails and Rouge cut out to give to the less fortunate. The said large room had a large closet for her to change in, and when she opened the bag up, she was surprised.

"No way..." she said to herself.

She unfolded the clothes, which were a pair of black tights, some white gloves and boots, and a white t-shirt with a pink heart in the middle. She quickly got changed into the clothes, and looked at herself in the mirror when she was done.

"Man... I still look good..." she said.

"Makes me wonder why you threw the first costume away," Tails said from behind her.

"You weren't watching me dress, were you?" Rouge flirted a bit.

Tails bashfully looked away, shaking his head. "N-No! I just... wondered if you'd like it..."

Rouge looked it up and down again. "I love it! But where did you get it?"

Tails smiled. "My friend Cream does embroidering and stuff, so because she knew that this birthday was special, and because I wanted to make it special, this was the result."

"So, it was made?" Rouge asked. "Not bought?"

"Yep!" Tails said. "All down to the gloves too. The shirt was just a spin on your old top, since we didn't have any heart-shaped breastplates on deck at the time."

Rouge smiled. "Well, I really like it. And the fact that it was made makes it much more special!" She looked back at the bag again, seeing white underwear with pink hearts on it. "Oh? Went the extra mile, did you?"

Tails looked, and his eyes widened. "Dammit... that was Sonic. He went with me to try and help me pick a gift out, so when Cream had the idea, he must have tried to coerce her into doing that..."

"I always thought that Cream was too innocent to let that happen?"

Tails sighed. "Well, she is close to my age. Teenagers start to do stuff like that, I guess. I'm sorry..."

Rouge blushed. "Don't get so defensive. It's... cute..." she smiled.

Tails gulped. "I... I'm glad you like them... I just wish that it was, you know, the normal clothes..."

Rouge smiled, leaning over to kiss Tails' cheek. "Come on, you. We've got another heist to prepare for."

"Y-Yeah..." Tails said, looking at her back as she skipped away. 'Man, she's beautiful...' he said in his head.

A couple of years after that, the two were in the middle of another heist. During the time in between, Tails had gotten more involved with the heists himself, even pulling off some successful heists on his own with Rouge's guidance from outside.

One of these nights night was one such instance, but with both of them inside the building, using their flight to go through a window that Rouge had picked open, the pair landing silently thanks to the customised shoes that Tails had made as part of their suits.

"So, I need to get to the centre room," Tails said, "and plant this goober here. When I do, it takes out power to the whole building."

"Ooh... could I plant it?" Rouge asked. "I know where it goes, if years of stealing with you has taught me anything."

"Ah, yes, like the first time where you broke it by accident."

"Come on, that was funny."

"It was," said Tails. "But then you broke the spare. Then it got less funny and we almost got caught."

Rouge playfully slapped his arm. "Oh, give it a rest, you. I've learned since then, and have we had another issue since?"

Tails sighed. "No, we have not," he conceded. "Let's get the job done, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Rouge nodded.

Tails flew off, finding the centre room and looking around. He silently knocked out the guards inside, and soon, all the lights went out in the building. That was Rouge's cue, and she flew down to sneak around the guards. She took out a few before one last one spotted her with his flashlight.

"Hey!" he said, aiming his gun at her. "Stop what you're doing! Right now!"

Rouge sighed, turning around and suddenly thankful for the mask of her costume. "Listen, I don't want any trouble..."

"Trouble? You've just been caught trying to steal from this place! Don't give me that! Get against the wall and put your hands up! Now!"

Rouge raised her hands, walking over to the wall, but jiggling a bit as she walked. She turned a bit to see the guard staring at her, so she did it a bit more before stopping and walking over to him. He almost put his gun back up, but Rouge reached for the muzzle and lowered it down.

"You won't want to hurt a pretty little thing like me, do you?" she asked.

"N-No..." the guard said.

Rouge smiled. "Good." She suddenly reached for a pressure point on his neck and pressed against it until he fell unconscious. After she moved the body aside, the turned to see Tails staring. "What?" she asked.

"That was... um... sure something..." he said. "You even took out all the guards."

Rouge giggled. "Indeed I did! Now, let's go and get that jewel before anyone wakes up."

Tails nodded, and the white bat walked over to the case which had the jewel. Tails managed to hack into the pad which housed it, and no alarms were triggered. Rogue pocketed the jewel, and the two soon flew up and out through the same window that they came in through.

"Another one down!" Rouge said. "Man... that was our slickest heist yet."

"And one of our more lucrative ones," Tails said. "That jewel itself is a solid 5 million. Imagine what we could get for it by crunching the numbers!"

"I'll leave that part to you," Rouge smiled, kissing his cheek. "Come on! Let's go home and celebrate!"

Tails smiled at that. "Yeah... sure..." He stopped as he watched her walk. 'I... I'm definitely falling for her... well, I already have by this stage...'

"Tails! Come on!" Rouge called.

"Y-Yeah! I'm on my way!" the yellow fox said.

And finally, a couple of years after that, the two had retired. Turns out that the money they made from thieving was tripled almost thanks to the right people and the right jewels. The two had their own place on a far away island, and the building itself was more than big enough for the both of them.

Of course, they'd still donated to charity and helped who they could, but they had enough money left over to splurge. And splurge they did, on a two bedroom, two bathroom house, which was large enough to work for both of them, as it had a garage for Tails, but also training rooms for heists... although that wasn't needed any more.

And the two who lived there had aged. While both were still young, and still would go down as the greatest thieves of all time. Tails had grown into his early twenties, hitting some growth spurts to make him taller, and he made full use of the new home's gym facilities, having a slender but good build to him.

Rouge herself had matured also, growing more beautiful still. She kept in shape thanks to working out, since running from guards all the time wasn't as much of a workout as she would have hoped. But still, over the decade she'd spent with Tails, she'd taken a few long looks at him, especially now that he'd grown up more.

And she knew for a fact that he'd been staring at her too, especially when he thought she wasn't looking. But still, considering that she couldn't keep his eyes off of him, she felt that it was fair. Not to mention her flirting and how she'd think about him in more physical ways whenever he was busy with a project of his...

"Rouge?" Tails asked, his voice now deeper than before.

"Hmm? What?" she asked, seeing him with a phone in his hands.

"I'm ordering some pizza. You want your usual?"

"Oh, yes please," Rouge nodded. "With some soda too."

Tails smiled and nodded back, placing the order down. Since they lived on this island, there wasn't much room for deliveries by land, but rather by sea and air. Twenty minutes after Tails placed the call, a chopper was heard, and the pizza was delivered, with Tails paying for it all. He thanked the deliverer and walked back inside to sort the food out.

"All right... that's all of it..." He cleared his throat as he sorted it out, walking to the living room to hand her her pizza before sitting down next to her and putting on the TV.

"I tell you, this is the life," Tails smiled. "The world's most renowned thieves, sitting on a mountain of money... and nobody knows our names."

Rouge smiled. "Yeah. My stealth and your engineering skills? We weren't even caught. Or not too badly..."

Tails nodded. "Are you glad that you got it all back?"

"And then some," Rouge giggled. "I... I really couldn't have done it without you."

Tails smiled. "It was nothing." He then looked around. "Crap, I left the drinks in the kitchen. Let me go and get them real quick."

Rouge nodded. "Take your time."

The yellow fox got up and went over to the kitchen, and Rouge used this time to reach into her pocket. She got out a pill bottle, and put one of those pills into Tails' food. She managed to hide it well in there, sucking the cheese from her fingers as Tails returned with the drinks.

"Starting without me, huh?" he smiled.

Rouge giggled. "Sorry. I've just been hungry all day, I guess."

"I don't have an issue with it or anything," Tails said. "And if you want to share pizzas, then you could have just said. I could have gotten half and half in one box."

"No, it's fine," Rouge said. "Let's just enjoy our food."

Tails nodded. "Okay."

They each took another bite, and Rouge enjoyed it, looking at Tails as he ate his. He looked curiously at his slice of pizza before his eyes started to close. He felt drowsy, dropping the slice back into the box and yawning, turning to Rouge, who had a smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said. "Just that I'm about to exact about ten years of pent up sexual frustration on you..."

"W-What?" Tails asked.

"Shh... don't worry... go to sleep, cutie..."

The yellow fox suddenly felt the need to stop arguing, and he tumbled forward from the couch, falling asleep. Rouge giggled, lifting him up from the floor and carrying him over to a secret side of the room that she had hidden away.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time..." she said to herself, pressing a button.

Later, Tails woke up groggily, and he tried to reach his hand over to himself to scratch his head... but he felt his arm was tied down. He shot his head up, looking to see his arms and legs bound to the bed, and his gaze flickered back and forth. He attempted to scream, but a cloth had been stuffed down his mouth as a gag.

"Finally awake, I see..." said a voice.

Tails' tried to look for the source, but he was forced to shut his eyes as a light came on. When he blinked his eyes open, he saw Rouge standing before him, wearing the pink and white underwear from all those years ago, and adding a corset, stockings, boots, and gloves all of white with pink echoing around them.

"Tails... sweet, sweet Tails..." She reached and took the gag out of his mouth. "I've wanted this for so long..."

"I don't even know what this is!" Tails said. "I... I'm confused."

Rouge smiled. "I'll give it to you straight, then. Ten years ago, I met you, I took you in, I trained you. We became the greatest thieves on the face of this planet. But... over those ten years... I've watched you grow. You were a boy, but now, you're a strong man... and I've wanted you for the longest time, but waited until you were the right age..."

Tails gulped. "Waited... for us to have... sex?"

Rouge smirked. "Ooh... you caught on to that very quick... I'm impressed..."

"But... why? I'm not going to be good at it... the last time I had sex was a year ago..."

Rouge giggled at that, thinking back. It is true that, while these two had known each other for a decade, they did let each other have their own social lives. Tails had had sex before, as had Rouge, but it had been a while between relationships, mostly due to their schedules and secret lives.

"I know," the white bat said. "That girl screamed so loud that she almost split the house in two..."

Tails shrugged, then looked down. "Am I naked?"

"No, you're wearing your boxers. I didn't want to reveal my prize until I'd gotten your consent..." Rouge said.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"Tails... I want to have sex with you... so badly... but I won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable. Despite ten years of wanting to... I won't force it too badly. Despite, you know, drugging your food so that you'd sleep..."

Tails chuckled at that. "Rouge... I... I don't know what to say. Over those ten years, I've wanted you too. You know... with that last girl... I thought of you a lot... and then I went harder..."

"Oh, my..." Rouge blushed.

"I... wanted it to be you... and I still do now..." Tails breathed. "I want... to make love to you... right now..."

* * *

**Warning! The rest of this chapter is a lemon! If you're not 16/18 or over, do not read! Otherwise, enjoy! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Rouge smiled. "Good..."

Tails looked up at her as she walked over, admiring how beautiful she truly looked, her outfit only accentuating her body in the best ways. She moved to mount him, leaning down and kissing his neck as she caressed his chest gently, moaning.

"Mmm... nice and toned..." She looked his face over. "And... so handsome too..."

Tails blushed a bit. "I... I like to keep in shape... strong of mind, strong of body and... all that..." He chuckled nervously.

Rouge smirked, leaning down to kiss him. She silenced his laughter, and Tails soon moaned into the kiss. Since he couldn't move his limbs, he focused on Rouge's tongue and mouth and where they were moving, turning in time to kiss her. Before long, their tongues met, and their moans increased.

As they kissed like this, Rouge slyly reached down, sliding her hand over to Tails' crotch and rubbing his bulge. She grinned as she felt him grow beneath the fabric, and she moved from his lips to his neck, biting it playfully as she spoke.

"Mmm... are you getting hard for me?"

"Y-Yes..." Tails moaned, stammering.

Rouge smiled. "Could I go and get more friendly with it?"

"Please... b-by all means..."

Rouge winked, shuffling down the bed, landing soft kisses over Tails' chest and stomach as she moved down. She soon found herself at Tails' crotch, leaning to kiss just above the waistband of the boxers, reaching a hand to stroke him. She saw a small droplet near the top of them and smiled, leaning down to suck it.

"Oops! I tried to clean it... but just made it worse... I should take these boxers off..."

"Yes... please..." Tails begged.

"But... not right now..." Rouge giggled cruelly.

The white bat then reached for the waistband and pulled it down slightly, seeing the head of the fox's prick. She kissed the crown of it, tasting some of the pre-cum and moaning happily before winking up at Tails. She then pulled the boxers down as much as she could before his cock sprung straight up, and she smiled.

"Ooh, there he is... such a big boy... maybe it's not just the skill, it's the size too..."

"Am I that big?" Tails asked.

Rouge smiled. "You're on the bigger scale... but I need to see just how well you use that cock..." She stood back a bit, removing her gloves and getting rid of her corset and bra. "I'm going to remove those ties, but you're going to stay on the bed... understood?"

"Y-Yes..." Tails nodded.

"Good..."

Rouge then walked forward, removing the ties from Tails' ankles. Before going over to do the same to his wrists, she made sure to pull the boxers all the way down, sliding them off and leaving the fox naked, smiling wider as she now able to see his cock unobstructed. She made quick work of freeing his arms as well.

"Mmm... you look so good..." Rouge said. "Let's see how good you are at eating a girl out, though... you'd better please me..."

Tails only sat there waiting, obeying the white bat's rule as she mounted him on the bed. She turned and scooted back until her hips were above his head, slowly sitting down on his exposed tongue. She moaned instantly as she felt him wriggle around inside of her cunt.

"Ooh... mmm... so far, so good..."

She reached over to stroke his cock, moaning more and more as she was eaten out. She ground her hips back and forth, reaching her free hand down to rub her clitoris as she felt the fox continue to eat her out before smirking and moving forward.

"Hehe... now make my ass feel good too..."

Tails grinned, leaning in to lick Rouge's rim. The bat moaned at his eagerness, and sat up a bit from the shocking pleasure of how easily Tails took to it. As she did, Tails reached a hand up, shoving three fingers into her pussy and rubbing against her entrance hard as he kept rimming her.

"Oh, god! Fuck! YES!" Rouge's pussy squelched, and she sat up, spraying her juices on Tails' muzzle and chest. "Wow! Oh... are you sure it's been that long since you last fucked a girl?"

"Well... you told me to please you, so... that's what I did..." Tails said. "And... well, you seem pleased..."

"I am... so much..." Rouge smiled, slyly reaching a hand over to stroke Tails' cock. "I should please you too... I never did get to say hi more properly..."

"Then... please... go... do that..."

The white bat giggled, kissing Tails' neck and tasting some of her juices before going down to his cock. She looked at it with wide eyes and stroked it up and down, leaning in to slowly kiss the tip of it. She licked inside the little slit, and her lips wrapped around the crown, followed by some hot moaning sounds.

Tails threw his head back in pleasure. "Rouge... damn..." He kept his arms up behind his head.

Rouge giggled around his cock, humming as she started to move lower. She stroked it as she sucked it deeper, taking more of his meat into her mouth before getting about halfway, pulling her head back up with some strings of spit stuck to her lips.

"Mmm... damn... I can't take it all..." Rouge said. "You going to be a big man and make me?"

Tails smirked. "Would that please you?"

"Greatly so..."

Tails chuckled, reaching his hands down to grab either side of her head. He shoved his cock up, and it pushed into her mouth again. The saliva from the earlier blowjob attempt made it easier going back in, and Tails held her head still before thrusting up into her mouth hard, his balls slapping against her chin.

Rouge, meanwhile, enjoyed briefly giving up this control. She also enjoyed that she had her longtime partner in crime's cock in her mouth, and she also enjoyed that she could call him her lover too. She gagged around his cock some more before pulling away, leaning down to suck his balls while stroking his dick.

Tails moaned, sitting back a bit as Rouge sucked his balls. "Damn... fuck... I don't want to cum right now... I want to save it..."

Rouge licked over both balls before kissing her way up Tails' cock, then following that with a trail of kisses up his chest, neck, and muzzle before looking into his eyes. The two held each other close and shared a deep, soulful kiss, their groins grinding together to find each other as their chests felt each others' hearts beating.

They both pulled away from the kiss, and Rouge looked down at Tails. "I want you inside of me... make love... fuck me... I don't care which..."

"I want you too..." Tails said, kissing between Rouge's breasts. "I want you so fucking much... I love you..."

"I love you too..." Rouge moaned.

Tails then reached down to point his cock up, his other hand grabbing her hip to lower her down too. They both moaned loudly as she sank down fully on him, taking all of his girth into her love tunnel and shuddering, her body still leaning over to kiss Tails.

"Oh... you feel amazing in me..." she said, slightly grinding back and forth. "I'm... getting used to feeling you..."

Tails moaned. "And you feel tight... such a tight cunt..."

Rouge playfully gasped. "I'd expect that kind of language from me, but you?"

Tails winked. "I guess that I've been around you for too long... now... let's stop talking..."

"Agreed..."

Rouge leaned to kiss him hard, their tongues meeting and tangling together as she started to lift her hips up, sliding them down over and over again. Tails had his hands firmly grasping her breasts, squeezing them as he thrust up into her to meet her hips slamming down.

Rouge moaned as she felt his hands on her tits. She pulled away from the kiss and sat up so that her back was straight, but she reached her hands over Tails' own to make sure that his grasp stayed where it was as she bucked her hips back and forth on his meat.

"Oh, god... I'm cumming! Tails! Yes!" Rouge moaned, shuddering as she came on the fox's cock. "Fuuuuuck!"

Tails smiled as his cock slipped out of her, stroking it before pushing it back up into her. Rouge giggled at Tails taking more command, and she put her hands on his chest, scratching him lightly as he held her hips, lifting her up as he fucked back up into her again.

Rouge happily bounced on Tails, moving one of her hands to rub her clit. It didn't take long, as Tails' long, hard thrusts up into her soon caused her to orgasm again, shooting juices out onto Tails' crotch and stomach. She leaned down and kissed Tails as she came.

"Mmm! Fuck..." The white bat panted. "Damn... you're really good at this..."

Tails smiled. "Good enough to try something else with you?" he asked.

Rouge looked down, seeing Tails' cock sandwiched between her butt cheeks. She smirked at him, grinding her cheeks back and forth, up and down on his cock. She was content to tease him more when she noticed him sitting up, holding her close to him with one arm while his other hand slipped down to slide two fingers into her cunt.

"Oh, god..." Rouge moaned, kissing and biting the yellow fox's neck. "Make me squirt... make me cum... then fuck my tight ass wide open..."

Tails growled, licking Rouge's neck in return and fingering her harder. Before long, she was climaxing again, gushing all over his hand and arms. She even leaned back so that it would splash on his penis, and Tails pulled his fingers out when Rouge came down from her high, sharing her juices with her in a kiss.

"You ready?" Tails asked her.

"I... am..." Rouge nodded.

Tails reached for her ass, spanking it playfully before spreading it. Rouge replaced his hands with her own, sitting back as Tails grabbed his cock. He aimed it carefully, slowly slipping it inside of Rouge's back hole, the head entering fairly easily.

"Oooh... mmm... that's a big one in there too..." Rouge moaned.

"Have you ever... taken it up there?" Tails asked.

Rouge nodded. "Y-Yeah... but not with this much care..." she said.

She slowly sank down, taking in more and more of the fox's penis until she was sat all the way down. She moaned again, but was silenced by yet another loving kiss from Tails. His hands held her sides gently, and he smiled at her when they broke from the kiss.

"I love you... so much..." he said.

Rouge purred a bit at that and smiled back. "I love you too..."

Tails kissed her again before thrusting a little bit. Rouge moaned at the thrust, and rose up to meet it, slowly sitting up and down on Tails' cock. She shook her butt a bit as well to get more used to the penetration, feeling the pain replaced by pleasure sooner rather than later.

"Okay... it's... feeling really good..." she moaned. "Harder... do me harder..."

Tails smiled, grabbing her ass with both hands and spanking it as he thrust up into her ass more. He licked her neck and bit her ear with a playful growl as he pumped himself in and out of her rear end. Rouge moaned, her eyes rolling back as she fingered her pussy hard, soon reaching another squirting orgasm.

"Yesss!" she hissed, looking down to see her juices. "Oooh... man... my first anal orgasm..."

"Hopefully not the last..." Tails smiled.

"It won't be..." Rouge winked.

Tails nipped her neck again, turning them both so that they were on their sides, still facing each other. Tails removed his cock from her ass, sliding it into her pussy effortlessly as one of her legs was raised, and he began pumping into her again as he leaned over to kiss her breasts.

Rouge moaned, looking down at Tails and moaning more when she looked over Tails' body again. She felt a hand cup her neck, and she looked deep into his eyes, but she couldn't help but to watch his muscles strain as he kept giving her pleasure, and she soon rolled back to cum again.

"Fuck! I'm cumming! AH!" She rubbed her clit, squirting hard from her wet hole and shuddering. "Damn... switching holes and fucking them both so well... you sure know how to make me feel good... shit..."

Tails smiled, getting on top of her. "You don't mind if I do it again, do you?" he asked.

"Not at all..." Rouge winked.

The yellow fox smiled, sliding his cock back down into her waiting vagina. He thrust up and down into it, leaning over to kiss Rouge hard. The white bat, in turn, wrapped her arms and legs around Tails' body, keeping him as close as she could.

Her eyes rolled back again as she felt his hand working on her button, but they still remained connected in their deep, soulful kiss. Tails' sweat from his rutting did nothing to change how purely sexy Rouge thought that he was, and she pulled from the kiss again.

"I'm cumming again! Make me cum again! YES!"

She began to squirt, and as she did, her limbs loosened around the fox. This allowed him to break free and go down to her pussy, sucking hard on her clit and shoving three fingers deep inside of her. He pumped hard and fast, and soon, she began streaming her girl cum again, some of it landing up on her body.

"FUCK!" she exclaimed. "Yes! Ooooooh... damn!" She looked to see Tails kissing her thighs and her belly. "Trying to calm me down before you make me cum hard again, are you?"

Tails smiled. "So what if I am?"

Rouge giggled. "You going to fuck me hard from behind?"

Tails nodded. "I will. But first..."

He sat up, loosening her limbs from around him. He kept himself buried inside of her, using his arms to hook up under both her legs. He kept them spread and soon began thrusting inside her again, looking down at her face as her eyes rolled back.

He chuckled, keeping one leg hooked and using the other to rub her pussy, getting some juices on his fingers before reaching for her mouth. She grabbed his hand and licked his fingers, moaning at the taste of herself before biting down, starting to cum again.

She bucked and came on his crotch, shuddering as her legs shook. "Fuck..." she moaned, looking over at him. "Mmm... stud... you'd better be ready to fuck me hard from behind..."

"Which hole?" Tails asked.

Rouge winked. "I'll leave that up to you. But when you cum... I want it in my pussy... I want you to knock me up..."

Tails nodded. "That, I can do..."

He then slipped inside her ass, grabbing her hips and thrusting in and out hard. He spanked her, grunting as he thrust in and out. His hands kept spanking her, switching cheeks and chuckling as he thrust inside her more, watching her ass jiggle.

"Is there any part of your body that isn't beautiful?" Tails asked.

Rouge blushed and panted. "You flatterer... how about you keep loving me and find out?"

Tails grinned, reaching for her waist and thrusting harder into her ass. He moved to put one hand against her face, turning her to kiss him as his other hand worked on her cunt, rubbing it and making her next orgasm come closer. She shook and was held up by Tails as she came again, spraying on the bed once more.

"Fuck..." Rouge bit Tails' lip. "So good... so deep in my ass... Tails..." She looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you... please... fuck me again... fuck my cunt... fill it up with your sperm... please... I need it..."

The yellow fox pulled out of the white bat's ass, sliding his dick into her vagina. "I love you too, Rouge... so perfect... so beautiful... and all mine..."

"I'm all yours..." Rouge moaned. "Put a baby in me... marry me... I want you..."

Tails groaned, keeping his arms around Rouge. His hands reached up to cup her breasts as he began to rut her again, pounding harder than before. This time, he was chasing his own orgasm a bit more than hers, putting more effort into his work, but not being selfish.

He grinned and bit her neck softly as one of his hands reached to play with her clit. He pinched it before rubbing it, his fangs nipping at Rouge's neck still as he pounded into her relentlessly. He began panting, the energy of the lovemaking session catching up to him, and he grunted as he felt his release.

"Rouge... I'm going to cum... inside your cunt..." he growled.

"Fill it up!" Rouge moaned, also cumming. "Please! I'm cumming too! Cum with me! Now! Fuck!"

She sprayed her juices again from what would be her last orgasm... for now. She shuddered more when she felt Tails' release, his cream shooting deep inside of her pussy. He held her close until every last drop was milked out, panting and growling with a low voice as his balls drained themselves into her wet hole.

The two fell forward, panting as Rouge pulled the sheets up over them, giggling. "I made a hell of a mess..."

"Was it worth it?" Tails asked.

"For a ten year wait? You bet your ass..." Rouge smiled. "I... I wasn't kidding earlier. I do want all of that with you. I want a life with you, Tails."

The yellow fox leaned over to kiss her. "I want that with you too, Rouge. If tonight was successful, then you're probably pregnant right now," he chuckled.

Rouge blushed, but smiled. "I'd pull it off."

"Damn right," Tails said, yawning. "I do have one question..."

"What is it?"

Tails smiled. "Which gem would you like put in your wedding ring?"

Rouge giggled. "I'll think about it." She leaned to kiss him again, lovingly and tenderly. "I love you, Tails..."

"I love you too... goodnight..." Tails said.

The two snuggled up, purring together as they slept. After ten years of being the greatest thieves known to man, they happily looked forward to their retirement, hoping that it would bring marriage, children, and happy memories, and safe in the knowledge that they'd be able to see them all through.

* * *

**This one took a while, but I did it! I hope you all like it. Soon, a couple more one-shots to take care of, then more normal story stuff. Hopefully it won't take nearly as long as this one did. Until then, take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
